How to annoy a Gryffindor
by Jalikaatje
Summary: HG oneshot. The Slytherins have a new way of irritating Gryffindors: be nice to Ginny. Somehow, Harry doesn't appreciate it...


_Well, I decided to give the wonderful world of one-shots a try. It doesn't follow __HPB; I'm just using the characters en stuff to create a little scene of my own. It's HG, because if I wrote anything DG (which I like a lot, for some strange reason) my beta won't love me anymore :-)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything… sob. _

Ginny stared out over the lake, lost in her thoughts. The sunset gave her red hair an enchanting glow, and made soft shades on her face. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. It had been a strange day, as it usually was on Monday. Her sixth year wasn't ordinary; she skipped a class in potions. She had always been very good at it, and even though Snape would never admit it, even at the level of a seventh year she still could brew anything with her eyes closed.

Now she was in the same class as the Golden Trio, which at first she had looked forward to. But that was before she realized that being in the class with her friends meant being in the same class as the Slytherins. And if there was one thing that the littlest Weasley loathed, it was Slytherins. She hated them for not hating her. Or maybe they did hate her, but they did a very good job of hiding it in front of any other Gryffindors, especially Harry and Ron.

It had all started after the first few potions classes. Everything seemed fine al first; she'd had fun with Harry, and was ignored or insulted by every passing Slytherin. But after a while, they'd started acting strange… it seemed like they'd forgotten she was a Gryffindor and a Weasley on top of it. They were _nice_. It took a while before Ginny noticed what was going on; it was all to frustrate Harry and Ron. Through a teacher's eyes it was perfect: finally some connection between the green en red houses. They really seemed to hope that there would be a 'Romeo and Julliet' relationship, as Hermoine put it. Romeo and Julliet were two people from a muggle story, but for some reason Hermoine never told how their story ended.

The little redhead opened her eyes again to watch the last moments of the sunset. Her lips curled in a little smile if she thought of today's potions class. As usual there were some Slytherins being nice, but lately it seemed that Blaise Zabini was outright flirting with her. And though he was still a Slytherin, he had a good sense of humour. This had showed today again.

After entering the dungeons, she'd noticed that some Slytherins had switched places and Zabini now stood next to the cauldron she always used. He'd greeted her with a wink and a gentle "Look, there's my favourite Weasellette, I've missed you!" She'd sighed and tried to ignore it. Which would have been easier if Harry hadn't kept bug her about it. They were together since her fifth year, and he knew she loved him more than anything. But he was just so jealous! Every time the Slytherins even _looked_ at her, his temper flared up. Today was no exception. "Ginny, I can't see why you let this happen! Go to McGonagall, complain about it. Just let them stop!" he'd said with a frustrated expression.

"Harry, what do you want me to say? 'Help, the Slytherins are nice, stop them'? Just try to ignore it. You know I'm yours and yours alone" she hugged him and pecked him on the cheek. "Now go make some" she looked at the instructions on the board, "calming draught." She smiled a little. "You could use some yourself."

Harry murmured something, but walked to his cauldron which was on the complete opposite of the room. Snape had said that all those Gryffindors would only distract her so he'd made her sit between a group of Slytherins. He hated the fact that she was brilliant at potions, and his pride couldn't let her enjoy it. So she was doomed to spend every first two classes on Monday with those green and silver lovers.

Zabini was in top condition today; he'd winked and smiled like there was no tomorrow and walked to her cauldron every five minutes to tell her how brilliant she was with potions. And then he started begging for her help, which meant he kept on poking her arm to get her attention. With every poke Harry and Ron turned redder and redder. Even though Snape found the whole scene quite amusing (which he never would show of course) he was irritated by Zabini walking up en down. So he walked silently to Ginny's cauldron en stepped right in front of Zabini who was really surprised.

"Holy crap!" he gasped, startled by Snape's sudden appearance.

"I beg your pardon?!" replied the offended man.

He quickly began excusing himself. "Holy... Erm... Crabbe! ... My mate here, who just... erm... stepped on my... foot, yeah," he explained and started hopping around with a painful expression on his face. She would definitely hang out more with Blaise, if he wasn't a Slytherin. He was just utterly hilarious; and she couldn't stop the little giggle from leaving her lips.

"Having fun of other people's misery, Miss Weasley?" he spat out. "Ten points from Gryffindor!"

'Oh bugger, you overgrown grease ball!' she thought, but was wise enough not to say it out loud.

After potions she hurried to her next class. Not that she was afraid of being late or something like that. She just didn't feel like complaining Gryffindors and flirting Slytherins anymore. She would deal with them at lunch… she thought. When suddenly a strong arm pulled her into an empty classroom, it seemed Ginny wasn't the only one that left the dungeons early. Before she could shout a hex, her wand already flew out of her hands.

"I should throw you in the lake you know?" she moaned, snatching her wand back. Harry grinned. "If there should be anyone thrown in the lake it's you. Washing off all those Slytherin bacteria's." he replied pulling her in a hug. The redhead let out a soft sigh, and leaned into his chest. In her boyfriend's arms, she could only feel safe and loved. It was his way of apologizing for acting so jealous, though he would never admit that out loud.

The rest of the day went by without many complications. Unless if you took Professor Trelawney serious - who insisted that Ginny would die next week in a horrible and painful manner - it wasn't all that bad. And now she sat by the lake, watching the last pieces of sunshine disappear. Unexpectedly two arms pulled her back, and a moment later she found herself comfortably curled in Harry lap. They didn't speak a word, the just sat in silence and enjoyed each others presence.

Yes, life was good, she decided. And the Slytherins… well, she would show them she was talented in more things. Maybe her famous Bat Bogey hex would do…?

_Well, so far my very first HP one-shot. Reviews make me happy! (Hint, hint) _


End file.
